


我很想你 & Я по тебе скучаю

by LordPudding



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC家新预告片所引发的脑洞，其实就是一个监禁play(´･ω･`)<br/>原名叫It's PG-13，指的是DC定义下的PG(´･ω･`)</p>
            </blockquote>





	我很想你 & Я по тебе скучаю

Illya执行任务时前方五米处一个炸弹爆炸了，他被冲击波推到墙上，然后和墙壁一起向后飞去……

Solo和Gaby在断壁残垣中挖出了他，送他去了医院。

三天后，Illya醒来，他的记忆回到了间谍培训刚刚毕业的时候。对啊，失忆，这种事也会发生在间谍身上，因为他们其实也只是 **普通人** 而已。

KGB得知这个消息后坚持把Illya接回莫斯科治疗。在Illya谁都不认识，并且对Solo的口音十分敏感的状态下，这应该是最好的应对之策。

Solo当然对这个决议十分不满，但是他又能说什么呢？他只是一个CIA的特工，还是“监狱服刑期”的那种，所以他只能尽全力地搞臭U.N.C.L.E.的新任务，让上级不得不把他调回美国本土部门。说真的，KGB新派来的那个特工可真是够讨厌的。和Illya不同，对方一口标准的英音，让Solo感到厌烦。

Gaby在Solo离开的时候给了他一个超长的拥抱，踮起脚在他耳边轻声说到：“我们三个一定会再见的。”Solo吻了她的额头，没有多说话，拿起他的大皮箱就离开了。他穿着定制西服，喷了高级的古龙水，甚至笑容都那么无可挑剔，但是Gaby看着他的背影，所有想到的都只是孤独。

 

*** ***

Illya回到莫斯科后还是没有恢复记忆，KGB让他做一些特工工作。即使他的记忆只到间谍培训毕业又有什么关系呢？记忆年龄是十八岁，但是Illya Kuryakin自从父亲入狱的那一天就已经没有童年了。他的行动模式没有任何改变，一样的果断、老练、甚至狠辣。培养一个像Illya这样的特工可不容易，最重要的是，他们需要把Illya紧紧攥在手里。

 

*** ***

一年后，KGB的十几名特工被人绑架，对方似乎只是想要给苏联政府一个警告。当然，这十几人中，就包括了经历传奇的Illya Kuryakin。对方把特工们偷渡到了美国本土，不知道是愚蠢地认为冷战中呆在美国对他们最有利，还是单纯地想要把这个黑锅扣到美国的头上。

他们威胁了苏联政府，用词极尽嘲讽的意味，而苏方没有做出任何回应。

KGB的特工，如果五天内没有收到救援，会自行了结。

 

Solo自己安排了救援行动。

他甚至比KGB更早知道Illya被绑架的消息，也完全料到莫斯科那里的反应。该死的，他时时刻刻关注Illya的动向可不是为了这种事。

当Solo静下心来问自己，“究竟为了什么？” 他什么也说不上来。因为他能？因为他想？因为他 **需要** 这么做？

 

*** ***

Illya再次醒来的时候发现自己在一间昏暗的囚室里，手脚被铁链锁住，躯干被绑在木架上。Illya不是基督教，但他觉得那些绑匪也许是异教徒。他的额头上淌着血，嘴里是一股浓烈的血腥气。身上有不同程度上疼痛感。根据衬衣上流血的痕迹判断，自己暂时不会因为这些伤而死亡。

他看到推开门的是一个全身穿着黑色潜行服的男人。额前的黑发因汗水而更卷曲，苍白的皮肤微微反射着光线，脸颊透着绯红，对方的胸膛不知道为何，剧烈地起伏着。男人身上有许多血迹，太多了，那不是他自己的。Illya眯起眼睛打量了一下眼前的这个人，和之前折磨他的不是同一个。他清楚地知道，有其他特工和他一起被绑架，那么，眼前这个人身上的鲜血……

 

囚室外现在有些吵闹，Gaby带人在救出别的特工。每个特工被分别囚禁，有些甚至因为没有时间概念而提前自杀了。Solo在推开这最后一间囚室的大门时只能听见自己的心跳声，所幸，Illya活着，那Solo的 **一切** 就活着。

“Illya Kuryakin.” Solo慢慢走向吊灯的正下方，他知道Illya不认识自己，好不容易在敌方基地杀出一条血路，可不能让这头倔强的棕熊拒绝离开。但是在他能说出第三个单词之前，Illya开口了。

“我记得你，怎么，美国人想要我们的情报吗？别想了，Cowboy！”Illya对美方的参与表现出了稍许的吃惊，但也没有过多反应。

而Solo在听见那句Cowboy的时候，瞪大了双眼。

“You can get back on your horse now, Cowboy.”——回你的马背上吧，牛仔。

“Loving your work, Cowboy.”——干得“不错”，牛仔。

“You doing okay, Cowboy?”——你还好吧，牛仔。

“You're a terrible spy, Cowboy.”——你真是个烂透了的间谍啊，牛仔。

……

他明白为什么他时时关注Illya的动向了。

他想要 **他的** Peril回来。

他清楚地记得，医嘱是：“……病人也许会在重大物理刺激或精神刺激后恢复记忆……”

鉴于种种原因，他现在不赶时间。

现在是最好的、找回他的Illya的时候。

 

“那…你是不准备合作吗？”Solo玩味地笑了笑，把手套摘掉。“你应该已经体验过那些低级的套话技巧了吧。不过，我和他们，可完全不同。”

他的手指从Illya的发丝中穿过，那些熟悉的感觉将他包围。Illya就在这里，他呼吸着，Solo感到心安。随后他一咬牙，手指收紧，抓住Illya的金发，把他的头往墙上砸去。当然，Solo完全计算过力度。

五秒后Illya回过神来，用一种茫然的眼神看向前方，他甚至没有看Solo一眼。

没用吗？

“看着我！”抬起右手扇上了Illya的左脸，然后又一下，然后又一下……

Solo的嘴唇死命地抿着，他咬得牙根发疼，但依然皱着眉头，看上去就像是在额头上印着“我是一个反派”。他感受到了指节撞上颧骨的每一丝疼痛，Illya的脸颊很凉，他的手心很烫。

Illya抬起眼，用最蔑视的眼神看着Solo，这种眼神Solo以前没有见过，此刻Illya的眼神里透着西伯利亚的雪，又像是剜心的刀子。Illya以前也总是用鄙夷的眼神看着Solo，嘲笑他的资本主义，讽刺他的享乐精神，回想起来，那些眼神都是暖的。

见鬼的，物理刺激到此为止吧！Solo只觉得自己的后脑和脸颊火辣辣得疼。

 

Solo白皙的手指抚上Illya淌血的脸颊，拇指停驻在耳朵上，右手托捧着Illya的脑后及颈脖，指尖染上了鲜红的血液。左腿向前一步，正好在Illya的两腿之间。身体前倾，微微踮脚，有意无意的摩擦。他贴近Illya的耳朵，用气声说道：“Ты очень красивый .[你很漂亮]”他确保自己的呼吸洒在Illya的皮肤上，又装作不经意地吻到了Illya冰凉的耳垂。指尖从Illya的脸颊滑到喉结，再抚上胸膛，有意无意的，Solo避开了所有可见性伤口。

Illya的身体战栗了。在敌人面前，这真的很愚蠢，可是他无法控制身体的本能。更让他觉得羞辱的是，他不厌恶对方的触碰。这也许是Illya Kuryakin人生中的另一个污点，幸好也许没什么人知道之前，他就死了。或许对方不会杀他，自从遭遇绑架他没有进食任何食物，不久，不需要别人动手，Illya Kuryakin就会从这个世界上消失。

Solo的手继续向下，勾勒起Illya腹肌的形状。到目前为止，Illya还没有奋起反抗，Solo说不好原因。这也许是Illya恢复记忆的好兆头，又也许，Illya是在找合适的时机给自己致命一击。

他的手来到腰际，Illya系着皮带。

“看来我们遇到了一点小小的障碍。”Solo看着对方的眼睛，同时手上解开了皮带。他看见Illya的长睫毛正在颤抖。

手指顺着人鱼线滑下，到了尽头。Solo之前猜测Illya有人鱼线，可是在他有机会亲眼验证之前，那场可笑的爆炸毁了一切。也许，再等一个月，他就能拥有全部的Illya了。

他笑了笑，却透着一丝无奈，一丝伤感。在Illya可以理解这些情绪之前，Solo一下子跪了下去，他可以感受到Illya的小兄弟在那一瞬间突然硬得发烫。

但是，什么事都没有发生，Solo又站了起来。好了，现在这块冰山开始发热了，他可不能让Illya四肢僵硬冷死在这里。

“喂，你在想什么？Peril.”Solo用了这个称呼，“你觉得我要给你来一个完美的口活儿？还是你根本控制不了你自己的反应？我说了，我和他们不一样。当然，我也不是见人就上的。不过，你是特殊的那一个。”Solo不准备把这算在dirtytalk的范围。

“特殊什么？”Illya反问道，他看上去完全不相信这个美国佬的鬼话。

“因为，”Solo帮Illya把领子抚平，“我爱上你了。”他一把扯住刚整理好的领子，把自己的嘴唇贴到Illya的上面，细细得舔掉上面的血液。没有预想中的铁锈味，是辣的，Illya吻起来像是伏特加。

也许自己是疯了，Solo想，自己早就疯了。

 

分开的时候，Solo大口地喘着气，他听见Illya淡淡地说：“你不是他们的人。”

没错，你这个失忆的蠢材，我不是！他在心里抱怨着。

Illya盯着他，似乎在等他的回应，但Solo什么都不想说。他能说什么？我不是他们的人，我是你爱的人-当然是用过去式-我现在来救你了？

他从身上摸出一串带血的钥匙，解开了Illya身上的束缚。俄国-曾经-最棒的特工在失去支持力的那刻一下子倒在他的怀里，然后又咬牙自己站直，Solo甚至都来不及享受那短暂的亲密。

“告诉我，Kuryakin，你还想回去吗？我是说，KGB。”

“不了，”Illya回答的没有犹豫，“他们不会再信任我，Illya Kuryalin当一个死人对大家都好。”

“很好，那么KGB会得到一具’Kuryakin特工’的尸体。”Solo舔了一下嘴唇，“那么，你，想要和我走吗？找回你的记忆，或者，就当一个普通人？”

Illya看着眼前那双蔚蓝的眼睛，对方看上去毫不在乎他的回答，甚至还摆出一副痞笑，但是毫无疑问的，Illya读到了对方灵魂中强烈的渴望。他知道自己失忆过，也记得这个美国人是自己醒来看到的第一个人。只是当时，他以为自己是被美军袭击，重伤导致了失忆。也许，当时好好听这个人的解释，接下来的一切都会简单很多。他单纯地认为每个失忆的人都会感到巨大的内心空洞，虽然军医告诫他不要多想，但是现在，他意识到自己真的忘了特别重要的东西。

“да.[好]”他看到男人眼睛里的亮光，觉得自己做对了。

 

Solo用对讲机叫Gaby进来，Illya在Gaby推门走入囚室时，微微往Solo身后躲了躲.

她向Illya正式地介绍了自己。“Kuryakin特工你好，我是Gaby Teller，本次营救行动Solo先生的副手。”两人象征性握了握手，没什么特别的。除了Gaby不太愿意松手，除了Gaby的眼眶快要盛不住她的眼泪。

Solo向Gaby简要的说明自己的打算，Gaby说她会负责后续的工作。她取来了Solo的装备，又为他们找来了补给的背包.

她拥抱Solo，和他们告别。

 

Illya和Solo没有立即离开，他们在暗处看着KGB的特工坐上救援小组的车离开。个位数，得到救援的特工是个位数。得救的特工们只是安静地接受了这个事实，甚至没有要求见到同伴的尸体。

救援小队的人从囚室拖脱出一个大家伙，Illya几乎一眼就认出了他，那是拷打他们的人。Illya曾经设想过一百多种杀了他的方法，看来有人捷足先登了，而且，挺有想象力的。

那具尸体像是没有关节，或者说，所有不致命的地方都折断了，四肢及躯干以一种诡异的角度弯曲着。

“是他吧，那个伤害你的混蛋。”Solo低声询问Illya。

“是你…杀了他？”

“没有，我只是折断了他的关节，并没有杀他。也许他太娇弱了，失血过多。”Solo轻描淡写地说着，就像是摔死一条肥鱼。只是，他的指节都攥得发白了。

原本Solo抓了那个混蛋引路，只是那个蠢货不知道哪个是Illya，于是Solo压着他，一间一间打开囚室的门。一次又一次，他看见特工们被血污覆盖，又或者身上开了个大窟窿，血液已经凝结发黑，他们死前的表情永远停留在了那张脸上。他不敢想象Illya的情况，也不愿想象。慢慢接近走道尽头的时候，Solo活活折断了对方的手臂，然后是腿骨……

Gaby让救援小对点燃了那具尸体，不久又把火扑灭。他们需要“Kuryakin特工”的尸体。鉴于对方的手脚全部被折断，倒是省了他们许多功夫。

Illya在暗处看着燃烧的尸体，火光在眼前摇曳，觉得有些熟悉。只是，似乎缺了……玻璃门和…一把电椅？

Solo丢了一件干净的外套在他头上，“别看了，Holly[注1]。 穿上这个，我们该走了。”

Illya不知道Solo在说些什么，但他还是照做了。

 

 

注1：《蒂凡尼的早餐》1961美国电影。女主Holly Golightly喜欢看Tiffany的橱窗。

 

 

 

 

*** ***

出于私心或者别的什么，Solo把Illya带到了罗马。

也许是因为他怀念那里的阳光，也许是精致的食物，也许是那浓郁的艺术氛围，也许是因为那里有他们的第一个任务。

Solo买下了一栋白墙蓝顶的独立别墅，山脚下，带泳池的那种。Napoleon Solo从来不会将就地度过人生，至少是在物质方面。

从酒店里接Illya的时候，Solo说要给他一个惊喜。而Illya得到的是一栋过于浮夸的建筑和一句：“看哪，这湛蓝的天空！多配我的眼睛！”

Illya没有回应，他看着对方眼角的笑纹，觉得对方说的不错。

 

*** ***

仅仅一个月后，Solo就选中了一个目标——Narcissus's Heart---纳西索斯之心。一颗精致的鸽血红宝石，镶嵌在与之同名的手链上。洁白水仙花的心脏，鲜红得触目惊心，高傲的纳西索斯为了这份美丽而耗尽心力。此刻，这颗红宝石正静静躺在Museo e Galleria Borghese-波各赛美术博物馆馆长家的保险箱中。

Solo当然不会去馆长家里偷盗，Napoleon Solo不会选最省事的方式，他喜欢最有趣的那种。他算准了时机，在年底艺术界人士的酒会上出现。可他的确造访了馆长的府邸，把他夫人宝蓝色的紧身晚礼服扎了个大洞，又栽赃在可怜的老鼠身上。为了可信度，Solo甚至留下了一些食物残渣和几只老鼠，死的和活的。

几天后，定制晚礼服的裁缝店有一个年轻人来取“三围正好和馆长夫人一样的”女朋友的大红拖地长裙，却被告知，裙子尚未完工。是啊，尚未完工。Solo朝着老师傅笑了笑，离开了裁缝店……

 

*** ***

Solo穿着合身的藏青色缎面西装，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，一个老老实实的画商，当然。Illya紧跟在Solo身后，他穿着一套深灰色格纹的，Solo亲自挑的，甚至不容拒绝，画商的傻大个保镖，当然。

宴会开始不久，Solo就 **正好** 走到馆长夫人的附近， **正好** 向Illya抱怨女伴临时有事，自己只能和保镖出席宴会。

“你好，我是Joanna Joshua，Museo e Galleria Borghese馆长的夫人。”鱼已经上钩了。

“晚上好，美丽的小姐。”他甚至没有称呼对方女士，Joanna Joshua察觉到了。

Solo料想得不错，女人的确佩戴了那条手链来搭配长裙。他望向对方，精致的妆容看上去像一个假面具。Solo可不会说出那么无理的话。“Ned Southall[注2]，巴黎的画商。这是我的保镖，他不善言辞，希望小姐不要介意。”

Illya扬起眉毛看着Solo，他没想到Solo还改了那种一开口就可以夸夸其谈一大段的大西洋中部口音，换上了浓重的法式英语。Napoleon Solo加上三件套，加上一副黑框眼镜，加上他刻意为之的夸张法国口音，Illya想到只有 порно。[注3]

他站在离Solo半米处，看着眼前的两个人谈笑风生，然后，在Joanna快要 不小心摔倒在Solo怀里的时候，一把把她扶正。

“你去吃点东西吧，不用跟着我了Lee。”Solo转头向他使使眼色，那大概的意思是-你在搞什么？

Illya气鼓鼓地离开了，Solo给他起的化名也太不用心了。他拿起一块曲奇直接塞进嘴里，吓走了一个想要搭讪的姑娘。

 

五分钟后，Solo满面春风地走向他。不用说他也知道，这个小偷又得手了。其实他们根本不缺钱，Illya觉得Solo可能只是无聊。

“听着，Cowboy，这里我一分钟也不想多呆了，为了你无聊的乐趣。”他贴着对方站着，低头，直直地望向那双眼睛，企图让自己看上去真的生气了。Solo蔚蓝的眼睛躲藏在眼镜框之后，削去了他平日里的张扬，让这个人看上去似乎……很容易到手，Illya只需要低一下头就可以吻到他。

“怎么了？我以为你乐在其中。曲奇不错吧，Peril。”Solo挑了挑眉，淡红的舌尖在双唇内侧快速掠过然后又收了回去。Illya觉得大厅变得有点热，该死的，他更不想呆在这里了。

“根本没有任何值得我在这里浪费时间的东西。还有，别对我用那种可笑的口音。”Illya居然听到Solo对他也说法国口音。

“你换一种口音，我就换一种口音啊。”虽然戴着眼镜的Solo努力地让自己看上去本分一点，Illya觉得对方就像个无赖，对方喋喋不休的嘴唇需要被停下。需要 **被** 停下。

没有得到回答。

“好吧好吧，这就走了。”Solo瞥了一眼馆长夫人，对方还时不时看向自己。“虽然只是一杯香槟，可我大概也不会再穿这件了，真是浪费。”正说着，他身旁经过的男士就撞翻了Solo的香槟，透明的液体停留在丝绒的表层，汇聚成一颗颗银色的珠子从胸口滑下，Illya只是看着那些滑动的水迹。

Solo从桌上扯了块布就推着Illya走出大厅“去找洗手间”。

他还在白布里顺走了几块蛋糕…

 

 

注2：Southall，姓氏，来源于古英语，含义是“南+隐匿处”

注3：色情

 

 

*** ***

天气晴朗的下午，Solo“怂恿”Illya去试试他们的泳池。

Illya觉得Solo可能只是想要炫耀一下他的身材，在，看到Solo惊人的胸肌之后。

Solo皮肤很白，在阳光下宛若透明。肌肉线条十分硬朗，如果Illya是棕熊的话，Solo就是一只黑豹，虽然听上去都不怎么令人愉悦。和结实的小腿相比，Solo的脚踝很细，Illya想知道那握在自己手里是什么样的。不过他很快回过神来。

他们没有谈过救援那天的情形。

Illya去查过Solo的资料，但是到了63年就没有了后续。至少，对方没害他，他想。

那天的暧昧场景可能只是想最高效的让他的血液恢复热量而不至于被冷死，或者截肢。

可是后来的那句话呢？那个吻呢？

Solo可选的方法其实很多，一个优秀的特工不会故意让自己吃亏。

Illya觉得自己的耳鸣又开始了。

他放松四肢，沉入泳池的底部。

水把周围的声音全部阻隔了，却没有拦截耳鸣声。

这和水刑不同，他觉得每一寸肌肤都感到温柔的浮力轻轻地托着他。这里只有他自己，视线所及的地方只有蓝色的朦胧。

他不想离开。

他又想什么都不做了。

又？

上一次是什么时候？

上一次，在水里甚至都没有尝试离开就放任自己下沉？

他很累了，他不想动了。

 

Solo在泳池边读着书，他觉得周围有点太安静了。

五分钟，Illya还没有从水里起来。难道KGB有特殊的呼吸技巧？

Solo看向Illya，他故意搅乱了平静的水面，而对方一点移动的意思都没有。

见鬼的！

Solo跳下泳池，把漂浮着的Illya从水底捞出水面。环住Illya，以自己的身体为支撑，小臂挤压Illya的腹部让他把水吐出来，伴随着一阵猛咳。

该死的！我要把这个泳池的水全部放掉！Solo的大脑这样说。

一个近两米的人居然会在这个不到两米的泳池里溺水。Solo觉得自己的头好痛。

“你，禁止一切和水有关的娱乐活动。”睫毛上还挂着水珠，一簇细小的水流从额头流到眼窝，避开鼻梁，从下巴离开脸部，Illya一醒来就听到Solo这么说。

 

他任由Solo的手臂固定住自己的身体，把自己拖上岸边，放到椅子上，然后在Solo离开去拿毛巾的时候抓住了他的手腕。

“Я по тебе скучаю, ковбой [注4] ”他说。

Solo全身停滞了一秒钟，包括呼吸。

他说：“我也很想你，Peril。”

 

 

注4：我很想你，Cowboy。

 

 

*** ***

Illya生日那天，Solo一大早就递给他一个小盒子。黑色的缎面上，金色的领带夹静静躺在中心，钻石的围绕中镶嵌着一颗妖冶的红宝石。

“Narcissus's Heart?” Illya询问。

“ **Napoleon** 's Heart.”  Solo故意看向别处，老天哪，那可不是害羞。

“可我基本上不戴领带。”自从父亲被送去古拉格，他就没再庆祝过生日，他不知道，该怎么应对这样的场景。

Solo翻了一个白眼。“所以这是一个定位器，你只需要随身带着就可以了。”

“没有装窃听器？”Illya把盒子放进了自己的口袋，隔着布料轻轻按了按。

“我听些什么？你有没有背着我去找女人？嗯…还是听那些呻吟声？我的还是你的？”Solo顿了顿，他露出一副“我想我知道这么回事了”的表情，“Peril，这种情况下，只需要说一句‘谢谢’就可以了。”

Illya没有回答他。

“如果你要报答我的话，今天就试一下我提议的那个姿势吧。”Solo笑得小虎牙都露了出来。

“Спасибо [谢谢].”Illya说，同时在Solo嘴唇上按下一个虔诚的吻。

只是一秒后他就被Solo回吻住。“我觉得”Solo用气音说着，“用一个完美的晨间炮开始这富有意义的一天是个不错的主意。”

“这就是你特意把我叫到卧室的原因？”Illya的手抚上Solo的腰际。

“聪明。”

……

于是在Illya生日这天，Solo也在某种意义上收到了礼物。

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
